The Over World
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: The tale after the underground, one teen is there to protect a small someone from the dangers on the over world. One thing though, her family is against her being friendly with monsters, but she meets an unlikely friend. She is forced to choose a side. Which side will she go on? Peaceful and mercy or genocide and violence?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so my other stories no ideas are coming to me and I'll give you this one. Hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

It has been a few years since Frisk let all the monsters out from Mt. Ebott, I have never been one to judge someone based on what they are. My family is though.

"What gives this little child the right to just let all monsters go," my mother asked. "There is just no sense in allowing that, besides there are monsters who might wish us harm."

That was when I was sixteen, I have since grown and got to know Frisk. They are now ten, but I've protected them like family even though I never got to meet the monsters they live with.

"It's not fair that people judge monsters for being what they are," Frisk said. "Sans was just out buying some food for us when he was mugged, he was badly hurt and I'm planning on visiting him. Want to join, he'd probably be happy to see you."

"I don't know," I said. "I've never met any of your family."

"Come on Skye, I've told him stories about you and he seems to think your a good person," Frisk said.

"I'll come to humor you," I said.

"Warning Sans might tell a couple of puns," Frisk said.

"I think I'll be fine," I said.

We walked to the hospital and Frisk check us in, we walked into an elevator and we went to the basement. I kind of felt bad for this monster, they did treat monsters like they are the lowest thing imaginable. We got out and walked into the first room on the left. Frisk opened the door and there laying in the bed was an injured skeleton, he had a cast on his left arm and right leg. He had a patch over his left eye. He had on a hospital dress with a light blue sweatshirt over it.

He carefully sat up in bed and looked over at us, he grimace a little.

"Hey kid," he said.

"How are you feeling Sans," Frisk asked walking over to him.

"A bit better than what I just was," Sans said picking up Frisk physically instead of magically. "Who's your friend?"

"Skye, she's the one I've told you about," Frisk said.

I walked over slowly, Sans' good eye had a small pin prick of white light within his eye socket.

"So you're the famed Skye Frisk has been talking about," Sans said. "Come sit down."

Sans slid over a little and made a little grunt as he did so. I sat at the edge and looked over at the two.

"You've been making sure Frisk has been taken care of at school," Sans said. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"You don't have to," I said trying not to stare at his injuries.

"It's okay to look at me," Sans said. "I'm nothing special."

"You're injuries though," I said.

"Just a couple of fractures and a busted eye," Sans said. "Couple of busted ribs too. You two can stay here until Toriel gets out of work, she'll be a little late getting out."

Frisk looked at Sans.

"Get your homework done kid," Sans said. "Toriel may not have mercy on me if you don't do your homework."

Frisk got out of Sans' bed and went to work on their homework. I got up and sat next to Frisk and did mine, some calculus homework that was a pain. Sans quickly got up from his bed and grabbed a crutch and moved to the bathroom where I heard him throwing up. I would have no idea what he would be throwing up or anything. I went in to check on him and he was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. His smile starting to falter on his face.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"I'll be," Sans started before having to put his skull into the toilet.

I went beside him and rubbed his spine, what came out of him was a blue sludge that glowed. It was strange, but I guess it's a skeleton thing.

"Ugh that doesn't look appealing," Sans said.

"What is that," I asked.

"Magical throw up," Sans said. "I am a skeleton and I don't have a stomach."

Sans puked a bit more and leaned back on his one good leg.

"You sure you only suffered fractures and a busted eye," I asked.

"Don't tell the kid," Sans said. "I don't want them to worry, but the guys who mugged me did more damage than the kid thinks. I'm not as tough as the kid thinks, they hurt me more than they think. I'll be fine, but I need to get it of here. This is not good for someone like me, I might just go home with Toriel when she gets here."

"Are you sure," I asked.

" I have no other choice," Sans said. "Help me back to my bed so I can call her."

I grabbed Sans' crutch and helped him up he hobbled to his bed with me to make sure nothing bad happens. He reached into a jacket pocket that was hanging off his bed and pulled out an iPhone.

"Alright, I'll call Tori now and see if I can go home," Sans said.

Sans dialed up the phone and put it up to his skull, he leaned into the bed and waited for an answer.

"Hello," a faint voice through the phone said.

"Hey Tori," Sans said. "Do you think I can come home today, I'm sure Paps is worried sick about me and this place they put me in isn't good. I rather have Alphys help me than the crummy hospital staff here."

"But Sans you're still hurt," the voice said.

"We have a little guest that can help us," Sans said. "She's Frisk new friend and I'm sure that she'll help me get situated back at home," Sans said.

"Alright, I'll get you out of there," Tori said. "I'll bring you a pair of clothes for you to change into."

"Thanks Tori," Sans said.

Sans clicked the phone off and relaxed into his bed, he seemed happy to get home. I continued with my homework and I help Frisk with their's. Sans was asleep in a matter of minutes and I heard the faint clicking of nails on the stone floor and heavy boot steps as well.

In through the door came in a large goat monster, she was petite and her horns were of perfect size. Her fur was pure white and she wore what you think a teacher would look like. She had on a pair of glasses that sat on her snout. She nudged Sans awake.

"Sans, here's some clothes you could change into," Toriel said handing him a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Thanks Tori," Sans said.

Tori looked over at me next.

"Who are you," Tori asked me.

"Mom, this is my friend Skye," Frisk said from the table next to me. "She came here with me to make sure Sans was alright and getting better. The conditions here for him are horrible."

"Yeah, I know now," Toriel said. "We'll have Alphys look at you or maybe take you back to the underground to talk with a doctor down there."

"I think Alphys would do," Sans said a little scared.

A bigger goat monster came into the room with us, Frisk got up from the table and ran over to him.

"Hi dad," Frisk said.

"Your highness," Sans said. "I didn't expect you to come here too."

"Well Tori here wanted me to come here to see if you would need any help," the goat monster said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I'll change into these and we'll be on our way," Sans said getting up and going to the bathroom.

I packed up my work and helped Frisk get ready to go, the goat monster entered the bathroom and carried Sans in his big furry paws. It was a little funny to see a skeleton as small as Sans being carried by a big guy like the goat monster.

"Come along kids," Toriel said.

"Okay dad," Frisk said pulling me along with the two goat monsters.

Waiting by the elevator was a fish monster, she had on tight black clothing and had a patch over her left eye.

"Who's the new punk?" she asked.

"Undyne this is Skye a friend of mine," Frisk said.

"Another human, why did you decide to come with the little punk?" Undyne asked.

"Cause I've heard the talk about Frisk and I came along to humor and protect them," I said.

"I see," Undyne said. "I want to see if you can actually protect them."

"Okay," I said.

We all got on the elevator and went up, Sans covered his mouth and I knew he was going to throw up. He swallowed and he still kept his mouth covered, we got off and went outside. The bigger goat monster placed Sans on the ground and Sans hobbled to a trash can and threw up.

"This sucks," Sans groaned lifting his head out from the trash.

The bigger goat monster walked over to Sans and placed a hand on his spine. Sans puked a bit more and leaned into the goat monster. Undyne walked over and lifted Sans over her shoulder, we all walked to a large limousine. We all got in and inside the limousine was another skeleton, tall and lanky wearing a outfit that was unique.

"Sans, I heard that we were coming to pick you up," he said.

"I'm alright Papyrus," Sans said. "I just want to go home."

"We are going to," Papyrus said.

Once we were all inside Papyrus' gaze I think landed on me.

"Hello human, who might you be?" Papyrus asked.

"Skye," I said.

"Are you the one that Frisk has been telling us about?" Papyrus asked.

"I guess so," I said.

"Asgore, did you tell the new rule for monsters to Sans?" Papyrus asked.

"I was going to get there," the larger goat monster said. "No monster is allowed to go out after dark, we can't afford to loose an ally. We can't afford to loose a part of our family."

"Understood," Sans said. "Wait, what if we employ some humans to help us become part of this world again."

Sans' gaze laid upon me.

"What, no I can't," I said. "My family would kill me for doing so."

"It won't be bad, it'll be for a good cause," Sans said. "Please, besides I can teach you some things."

"You?" Papyrus asked laughing slightly.

"I was in the royal guard at one point," Sans said. "I can teach you somethings that even Undyne doesn't even know about. How does that sound?"

"What if others see me?" I asked.

"We'll make you a mask to protect your identity," Sans said.

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Well, you can stay with us if you don't want to go back to your family," Sans said. "First told me that you talk about them being cruel because you side with monsters more than humans."

"I would love that actually," I said with a slightly smile.

"You'll be the first," Sans said. "Welcome to the world of monsters."

Sans sat next to me and he hide his hurt arm in his jacket, Sans messed with his eye patch as well.

"So Sans can you tell me your battle wounds," Undyne asked excitedly.

"When I was attacked, they first attack my leg making sure I wouldn't be able to dodge," Sans said. "Then when I started fighting, they knocked out my good arm, when they saw that I was defenseless, they stabbed me in the eye. So I'm left powerless for a couple of weeks, I'm hoping Alphys can fix that though."

"Knowing her, she probably can," Undyne said with a toothy grin.

 _My parents are going to kill me for this,_ I thought.

"You okay kiddo?" Sans asked. "You're turning pale white."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Its about your family isn't it?" Sans asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't worry, you are safe here," Sans said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"We're pretty chill about people," Sans said. "So you can stay with us until said otherwise."

"Thank you," I said.

The limo stopped in front of a large house, Frisk pulled me out of the car and walked me inside. Sans hobbled behind us and he lead me to a room, there was a small tornado that had garbage in it.

"You'll be rooming with me for the time being," Sans said. "Or until you want to go back with your family."

"Thank you," I said.

"Pap and I are going to figure something out to protect your identity," Sans said.

"Thanks," I said.

Sans walked out and I began to look around the room, I found some old journals. They were strange and I couldn't read them, they were written in symbols, maybe wingding script that we all joke about on the computer.

"What kind of monster reads and writes in wingdings?" I asked myself.

I looked around some more before fixing the bed up and getting out my work again to see if I can get it done. Sans walked back in at least thirty minutes later and he had something in his hand.

"Whatcha got?" I asked.

"A mask," Sans said. "We made it and added some color to match your eye colors."

I took the mask from him as me sat down on the edge of the bed with me. The mask was made form light material easy to breath through, white with desgins that were green and blue. I looked at Sans.

"Thank you Sans," I said.

"Hey not a problem for a kid that helps take care of Frisk," Sans said. "I respect that."

"Why a skull?"

"Well since I was the first monster that you met, I though you would like to have a mask of us," Sans

"Thank you," I said. "I love it."

"What are you working on?" Sans asked leaning over to see what I was working on.

"Just some calculous homework," I said.

"This is for baby bones," Sans said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He explained the problem easily and that's when it clicked for me and I had the rest of my homework done in ten minutes.

"Wow thank you," I said.

"Not problem," Sans said. "If you need help ask me."

"Okay," I said.

I packed my stuff away and I laid down in the bed, Sans laid down next to me with his back to me. I set up a pillow wall for some added measure and I went dozed off in the bed.

* * *

A boy wearing a black outfit was staring into the home that now had Skye in it. He pressed a button on an earpiece.

"Hey, is that monster dead yet," a voice asked on the other end.

"No, but he has something of mine," the boy said.

"Sam, focus on your task and not your desires," the voice said. "This could be good to get closer to the monsters, but we need to get ride of that one."

"Understood," Sam said. "Once I get closer, I'll attack killing that pesky skeleton."

"Good, he owes me more than just a soul," the voice said.

Sam stared into the window and then the skeleton looked out the window and saw Sam. He held up his middle finger to him and his good eye socket was completely black, his smile made it worse to look at him without getting the chills. Sam growled to himself and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and Sans wasn't in the room with me, but there was a note.

 _Come meet me outside, Sans._

"I might as well humor the skeleton," I said to myself.

I got up and I walked outside, I found Sans laying on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Come join me," Sans said.

I laid down next to him.

"I thought I would never get to see the sky again," Sans said.

"Have you guys been trapped for that long?" I asked.

"More than you think," Sans said. "Can you answer some questions for me?"

"More than likely I can," I said.

"Can you tell me about your ancestors?" Sans asked.

"I don't remember any details, but my family always makes sure to tell me that they were the pride of the human race," I said. "Honestly, I really don't care about knowing them. They were the ones that sealed monsters underground."

Sans looked at me with a blacken eye socket. His gaze made me shift uncomfortably, his lights came back and he stared at me.

"Alright I won't pry anymore," Sans said. "But I will help you in order for not to be controlled by that dark past."

"How?" I asked.

"I have ways," Sans said. "I may be powerless right now, but I can still do somethings."

I sat up and looked around the garden, I thought the flowers were very beautiful even though it was golden flowers around. I saw patches of other flowers and I thought it was perfect all around.

"Like the flowers?" Sans asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Honestly, I love flowers and I like staring at their petals. There are so many colors within their petals that it is so beautiful."

"You see the world differently than most humans do," Sans said. "If you had one monster that you were in charge of, who would it be?"

"Honestly, you," I said. "You are the only one who understands me, I like Papyrus and Undyne, but I don't think they understand me."

"Good, you have one task now," Sans said. "Protect and keep me safe."

"From who?" I asked.

A blue spear came in between us and I looked up to see Undyne with a blue spear in hand.

"I told you that you were going to have to prove yourself to me," Undyne said.

I stood up and grabbed her spear, Undyne was quite surprised about that and she flung another spear at me. I managed to knock it away from me and Sans, Undyne ran up to me and she swung her spear at me. I ducked and smacked her spear to the side, Undyne swung again and I collided mine to hit her's. We held our spears there glaring at each other, Undyne growled lowly at me and I returned it to her.

"Come on punk fight back," Undyne growled.

"I will not fight someone else it's necessary for me to," I said.

"Come on and fight," Undyne said flinging me back.

I was sent flying and I hit a tree hard, Undyne came over and held the spear to my throat.

"Are you going to fight now?" Undyne asked.

"No," I said. "I don't fight without reason."

Undyne growled and then Sans appeared in between me and Undyne.

"Stand down," Sans said. "She's new and if she doesn't want to don't force her."

"Alright, but I still want her to train up with me though," Undyne said.

"I have that covered," Sans said leaning into his crutch.

Undyne left and Sans turned to me, his look was so kind.

"Let's get you fixed up," Sans said. "Besides I need to talk with Alphys too."

Sans helped me up and we walked into a lab where a yellow drake was shuffling through paperwork.

"Alphys," Sans said hobbling up to the drake.

The drake turned around and stared at Sans.

"Sans," Alphys shuttered out. "I'm guessing you are here to have me take a look at you?"

"Before me can you take a look at my friend here?" Sans asked turning his attention to me.

"Sure, what happened with her?" Alphys asked.

"Battle lesson with Undyne," Sans said. "Undyne gave her quite a workout."

"I would hope so," Alphys said bring a large machine over to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Its going to measure your soul," Alphys said. "I want to take a look at your soul cause monster attacks damage the soul."

"Okay," I said.

The machine turned on and I heard the two monster gasp in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"That's interesting, I have never seen this before," Alphys said. "Sans have you?"

"No," Sans said taking a closer look at the machine. "Well she is from a line of human magicians and you know where they get their powers from. This might come in handy and maybe we can use this to our advantage."

"What do you see?" I asked hoping he was joking.

"Don't worry, its actually quite good," Sans said. "But you'll have to undergo some training from me in secret."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well," Sans said pulling out his phone and taking a video. "I'll show you this, cause its determining your future right here."

Alphys turned off the machine and slid it out of the way, Sans moved over to me and showed me the video. My soul was a white heart with a cyan blue swirl within it.

"Alright, here there are magic readings," Sans said pointing to numbers, which they were in like the five hundred category. "They are as high as a boss monster, here I'll show you mine."

I stepped away from Sans and Alphys rolled the machine over to him. She flicked the machine on and I saw his soul, white upside down heart. The readings where mine were, his were the exact same as mine.

"How?" I asked.

"Well when a human absorbs a monster soul, they become a magician," Sans explained. "You're soul is a monster soul, but its disguised as a human soul. Its soully the only one I've ever seen."

"Sans, no puns in my lab," Alphys said.

"Sorry, Alph," Sans said with a shrug.

Sans grimace and held his hurt arm.

"That didn't feel good," Sans said.

"I'm going to take a look at your eye," Alphys said. "That's where your magic is generated right?"

"Yeah," Sans said.

"May I take off his patch?" I asked.

"Sure," Alphys said. "But we should see what the humans did and fix any of their errors, so let's come over to a bed over here."

Sans moved over to the bed and I was close behind him, he sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. He looked at me and I carefully removed his eyepatch, when I removed it from his eye, it had blood all over the underside. His skull under the patch was stained a dark red, I was shock and stunned to see it.

"Looks like we'll have to clean it up," Alphys said. "Why are humans so cruel to monsters? Sans hasn't done anything to them and they treat him like this."

Alphys came over with a bottle of water and a towel, I took them and I began to carefully rub off the blood from his skull.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Sans asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Alphys can you give us some privacy here?" Sans asked.

"Sure," Alphys said leaving the room.

Sans looked at me with his white pupils.

"Skye," Sans started, his pupils flickering out of existence. "I have done some bad things in my past."

"How so?" I asked knowing full well of the monster and human war.

"I was created as a weapon," Sans said. "I was created by a mad scientist known as W.D Gaster, or Wingdings Gaster."

I stopped and froze, the wingdings in the journals. Was those his?


	4. Chapter 4

"He created me to kill," Sans said having cyan tears coming to the edges of his eye sockets. "When I refused, he used his magic on me to force me to kill. When I came to, I saw I had a soul in my hand. It was from someone that looked like you. When I first met you though, it brought back those memories and I'm afraid that Gaster will come back and make me so something I don't want to do."

Sans broke down and I used the towel to wipe away his tears, I pulled him into me and I hugged him.

"Everything will be fine," I said. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Sans clung more to me and he buried his skull into my shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Sans said. "Especially someone like you, you are the only one who understands me as well."

I patted his skull and Sans fell down to the floor with a small grunt.

"Sans," I said.

"Skye, get down," Sans said.

I ducked and something hit the bed where I was, I looked through a window and I saw someone running down a rooftop. I went over to Sans and I rolled him over and I saw imbedded within his spine was a needle there was still some red in it. Sans skull was dripping onto the floor, I placed a hand on him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That's determination in its purest form," Sans said. "Its lethal to monsters, sorry that I had to leave so soon."

"I'm not giving up on up that easily," I said.

My soul came out of my body and I made it come close to Sans' body, anything red came out of it and made a sphere in front of my soul.

"Kid," Sans said before passing out.

My soul drifted into my body and I collapsed over top of Sans, I felt drained, but I stopped Sans from melting. I closed my eyes and I felt something within me begin doing something.

* * *

Sam was running on the rooftop, he failed his mission on killing Sans, but Skye had seen him. She'll hate him now for what he has done, he'll have to appolgize to her if she even knows. He pressed a button on his ear piece.

"Did you do it?" A voice asked.

"I managed to hit him, but Skye she save him," Sam said. "I don't even know how though."

"We'll discuss this later," the voice said. "Go home, we'll try again another time."

"Will do," Sam said.

Sam ran over to a house and swung into the window, he couldn't believe he hurt Skye. How could he do that to her? How could he? He had a huge crush on her and since she was hanging out with this skeleton that he was assigned to kill, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm so stupid," Sam growled to himself. "One pesky skeleton is not going to stop me from being with her, she can't be with a monster. Sans is going to get it when I get some new orders."

Sam glared at a the home of which the skeleton and Skye lived.

* * *

I woke up feeling drained, I didn't feel good. I looked around and I saw Sans laying in a bed next to me with a regulator over his mouth and he breath was calm, I looked around a bit more and I saw that I had a bandage around my arm. I removed it and I saw a small hole in my arm. Alphys came into the room, I turned my attention to her.

"You're awake," Alphys said. "That's good to hear, everyone's been worried about you and Sans. What even happened?"

"Something hit Sans," I said. "I think he said it was a pure form of determination, I think I removed it form him after he said it was lethal to monsters."

"Determination, if a monster has or gets to much, they'll start to melt," Alphys said. "Sans was starting to melt, but you stopped it by removing all of the determination. He needed some magic to supply him and since yours and his were similar I gave him some of yours."

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Yes," Alphys said.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Just overnight," Alphys said. "He'll be awake soon though."

"Okay," I said.

"Just rest, I had to get a lot of magic to give Sans," Alphys said.

"I was planning on it," I said.

I relaxed more into the bed and I closed my eyes.

"Well, you'll be more recharged after a nap," Alphys said.

"Skye," I heard a mumble.

I opened my eyes and Sans seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Skye," Sans mumbled again. "Please, I'm sorry."

"This has been going on since we found you two," Alphys said.

I got up from my bed and went over to him, I stumbled but I made it over to him. I laid down on the bed next to him he twitched a little and I placed a hand on his rib cage. Sans was calm and he breathed peacefully, I nuzzled into his ribcage trying to avoid the wires of the regulator.

"I'll leave you two be for the mean time," Alphys said leaving the room. "I'll bring you some food later."

I heard the door close and Sans wrapped his arm around me, it was the one that was hurt, but it wasn't anymore. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and I clutched my chest and gasped for breath, Sans stirred beside me.

"Ugh," Sans groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sans breathed.

Sans turned to me and he pulled me closer to him.

"What's with you?" I asked. "You're a bit clingy."

"I don't know, this is actually kind of new to me as well," Sans said letting go of me. "Sorry that I have been."

"Its okay," I said. "How are you doing, nothing hurting?"

"Nah, just bone tired," Sans said. "Look someone is trying to kill me and they are part of an anti-monster group, no one truly knows of my powers except my brother and Gaster."

"Your magic levels," I said.

"Are extremely high for someone like me," Sans said looking over at me. "I know, but here's the thing. I have killed humans because of the mad scientist, yet you aren't afraid of me. I want you to tell me why."

His eye socket got black and he stared at me.

"When I look at you, I see myself," I said. "The first time Frisk told me about you guys, you were the one that no one knew about. That's how I feel like I'm nothing and no one really truly knows me for me."

Sans stared at me, his hard glare breaking to a sympathetic stare.

"I'm sorry," Sans said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I keep on prying into your personal life," Sans said.

"I don't mind," I said.

"I should help you unlock your magical potential," Sans said removing the regulator from his face.

"You should rest though," I said.

"I'm fine," Sans said. "Come on I'm going to take you somewhere to help us in the process."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Sans said taking my hand.

Soon we were enveloped in cyan and I saw different memories around me, there was one with a human and it had a sword in its hand. Another was of my mom and she was holding down something with a knife in her hand.

"Sans," I said.

"Yes," Sans said.

"Have you ever met a woman with brown hair and green eyes?" I asked.

Sans froze and everything froze around us, what happened?

"Sans?" I asked.

"She was going to kill both me and Pap," Sans said lowly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did she really try to kill you and Papyrus?" I asked.

"She came bursting into our home, she went after me first claiming I was a threat to her child," Sans said. "She damaged my other eye, you see both of my eyes are suppose to glow. She damaged the other one with something, I still don't know what. I protected my brother, I didn't harm her just got her off of me and I made sure that Pap was safe."

"I know cause I was at least ten when this happened I bet," I said. "My mom looks so young."

"Honestly I was worried about the safety of that child," Sans said. "The way your mom acted towards me and calling me a danger to you, tells me that she has done something that I don't know about."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like she did something awful and it..." Sans stopped for a moment and then he pulled me along after him.

"Sans what's going on?" I asked.

"I need some answers," Sans said.

"What kind of answers?" I asked.

Sans didn't answer, instead he look terrified for the worst.

"Sans?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Sans, I'm scared," I said.

Nothing still. I was terrified and we were standing in front of a house in the middle of a frozen town, we went down into the basement and he flicked the lights on. He moved some stuff out of the way with his magic.

"I need to help you with magic and this is my lab," Sans said. "Plus I would actually like to see how your magic works."

"I barely even know how to use magic," I said.

"I want you to focus," Sans said coming over to me. "Find where you magic is, he said standing behind me.

I could feel his magic pulsing on my back, I turned my head and I saw his left eye glowing.

"Come on and focus," Sans said. "Find where you magic is located.

I closed my eyes and found its soft pulse in my chest. I opened my eyes and then a small explosion sent me and Sans flying back. We hit a wall and Sans groaned.

"Well that could have gone worse," Sans said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well," Sans said left eye glowing.

A dragon skull appeared to the left of us floating in the air.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked.

"That's one of my attacks and also a pet," Sans said. "This is a gaster blaster. Well your magic is unlocked and I would like to do a blood test on you, if that's alright."

"Yeah," I said.

Sans went off somewhere and I sat there, he came back with a needle. He looked at me with approval and I nodded. He stuck it in my arm gently as he could possible could.

"Ow," I said.

He drew a small amount of blood and he helped me to my feet.

"Alright follow me," Sans said walking off into the lab.

"Okay," I said following close behind him.

We went to a machine and dropped my blood into it, it scanned it and Sans pupils disappeared into a sea of black.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The first fallen human," Sans said. "The one that has killed so many monsters. You're related to her, that's why your mom went after me, she's her niece. I thought I would never have to face someone like that again."

"But I'm nothing like them," I said.

"I know," Sans said. "I would have known if you were like them from the start. But I have to give you something, give me a minute."

Sans left me there and I stared at the results from my blood. If that was this relative than what does he think I truly am. What am I? Am I a human or am I a monster?

"Why am I so different?" I asked. "Why can't I ever be normal?"

"Why so glum cousin?" someone asked.

I turned around and I saw a small child standing behind me, they had short light brown hair and bright red eyes.

"You shouldn't trust your faith in Sans," they said. "He's the reason why I'm like this. He did this to me and I am forced to watch him relish in happiness while I am stuck here."

"He's not like that," I said. "I will trust him cause I'm not my family and I'm not like any other human."

The world went black and the child stared at me with a wild intention.

"You are stupid and naive just how I used to be," they said. "You are pathetic and since when were you ever in control."

"Since they found me," Sans' voice said.

A cyan light came out of the darkness and took a hold of me. Sans held me in his arms and something green was flowing around us. Sans looked down at me.

"Skye, are you okay?" Sans asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That would be Chara," Sans said. "The demon that comes when it's name is called. They are horrible and they will stop at nothing until this world is destroyed, they want all timelines to be destroyed."

"Timelines?" I asked.

"When the kid in the underground was getting us out, they reset a lot," Sans said. "Everyone only had fragments of memories, but I knew full well. They have killed some people before we got out, when they realized this mistake. They reset and we were trapped in a never ending cycle of torture. When we did get out I expected the kid to reset, but they never did. I avoided them, but they kept trying to interact with me. So when I met you, Frisk had finally found a good friend to look out for them. They wouldn't need me to be there for them. They came to check up on me with you, I never felt like someone could be so close."

Sans held me closer to him and he had something in his left hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is going to help you a lot," Sans said using his magic to place it around my neck. "It's made from my magic and will help you control yours and protect you from your family."

"Thank you," I said hugging him.

He hugged me back and I could hear the hum of his magic buzzing softly. He was so sweet, I don't see how he could harm someone else?


	6. Chapter 6

"When Pap and I entered the underground after we were chased out of town by humans, it was a long time after the war," Sans said. "Gaster was out of our lives and we haven't had contact with him for a while now."

"Sans, did you kill Chara?" I asked.

"I didn't kill Chara," Sans said. "I warned them about harming anyone and they told me not to worry about, I didn't realize that they would do something so rash as eating a poisonous flower."

"Sans, did you try to save them?" I asked.

"I tried for both Asriel and Pap," Sans said. "But it was no use, my magic wasn't strong back then and when I tried it wasn't enough for them to live longer. They died in bed while I was trying to save them, Asriel was crying along with Pap."

Sans was almost in tears, I could feel his chest having convulsions in it. He held me tighter to him.

"She blames me for her death," Sans said. "How I'm the one who killed her how I couldn't save her, I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not," I said grabbing either side of his skull in order for him to look me in the eye sockets. "You are not, look at where you are now. Sans you are not, I have seen your magic stats and I've seen one of your attacks. You are not pathetic, don't ever make yourself feel like that."

Cyan tears dripped down his skull and he pulled me closer to him.

"So where are we exactly, like the area," I said.

"Underground," Sans said. "No one is here, and people don't want to come here. So we are safe for a while and no one can actually track us."

"I think that's good," I said.

"Yeah, we can work on your magic," Sans said. "So when you get back Undyne can train you to fight."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Alright, let's go upstairs and I'll give you a room to rest in," Sans said.

"Okay," I said.

We got up off the floor and we went into the actual home.

* * *

In a dark room a woman and a young teenage girl were standing in front of a desk.

"You said you had whereabouts of my daughter," the woman said.

"Yes, Joan," the person at the desk said.

"Where is she?" Joan asked.

"With monsters," the person behind the desk said. "They have her in their custody, I've seen them make her treat a monster against her will. Join our forces and we'll stop monsters from taking anymore humans."

"Is she still with them?" Joan asked.

"Yes," the person said.

"How can I trust you?" Joan asked.

"Cause they have done things to me as well," the person said revealing a long scar down the side of his face. "I have lost a brother and a sister to them and I'm going to put an end to them."

"I will join you including my daughter, Gia," Joan said. "We are the relatives of Chara, the first human to disappear and fall to the hand of monsters, and one of the seven magicians that sealed monsters underground. We are willing to help."

"Good," he said. "We'll get your training right away. You'll be having your daughter back in no time."

"Thank you sir," Joan said.

"Please call me Mr. Knight," he said.

"Okay, Mr. Knight," Joan said.

"That's better," Mr. Knight said.

* * *

"Here you go," Sans said opening a door down the from a room that looked like the one on the surface. "This house used to be mine and Paps, but we since moved to the surface. So you can stay in this room, if you need anything I'm in the next room over."

Sans went into the room over and shut the door, I went into the room and went over to the bed. I laid down and I nuzzled into the pillow, it felt like home. I never thought that I would be accepted somewhere, I was always an outcast in my school. Since the monster took me in, they have treated me so kindly. I felt lonely in the room, I got up from the bed and went over to Sans' room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Sans?" I asked through the door.

I heard a groan.

"What is it?" Sans groaned from within the room.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

The door opened and I saw Sans in just his shorts, his eyes were droopy and he was leaning into the door frame.

"What is it that you need?" Sans asked.

"I can't sleep by myself," I said.

Sans yawned out loud and moved a little to let me in. I went in and Sans went back to his bed, he flopped onto the bed. I went over to the bed as well and I laid down next to Sans who was now snoring lightly in the bed. I made my back face him and I curled up feeling the gentle pulse of his magic. Sans rolled over and placed an arm around me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

 _I can't be in love with a monster,_ I thought. _I know I have a monster soul, but I'm human. Sans, he understands me better than any human or any monster I've met. He treats me like another monster._

"Skye, don't ever leave my side," Sans mumbled in his sleep. "Please don't leave me... alone."

"I promise," I said. "I won't leave."

Sans nuzzled more into me and I rolled over and nuzzled into his rib cage. Through his ribs, I could see the soft glow of his soul. It was like having a night light, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleeping feeling the pulse of magic in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to Sans falling out of the bed, I rolled over and saw the skeleton hanging from the bed to the floor.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sans ask sitting up to look me in the eyes.

"I asked if I could be in here," I said. "You allowed me in and I slept in here with you."

"I did?" Sans asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sorry I don't remember," Sans said getting up from the floor. "Alright today, we are going to be working on your magic. I hope you are ready cause it's going to take a lot out of you."

"I'm always ready," I said.

Sans smiled and picked up his white shirt and pulled it on, he then pulled on his jacket. The fur lining his jacket hood settle around his shoulder blades.

"I'm going to show you my attacks," Sans said. "Come on outside, it'll give us some room to practice."

"Okay," I said.

We went outside and Sans' left eye was glowing, he seemed panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to go back," Sans said.

"Why?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Humans are attacking monsters openly," Sans said. "Paps was just attacked and so was Undyne. We have to go back now."

"Alright," I said.

Sans teleported and we were standing outside the home. Sans opened the door and got inside, Toriel was being treated for some minor cuts, Asgore was standing staring out a window. Alphys was walking around scared and Undyne was trying to calm her down.

"Where's my brother?" Sans asked.

"He's okay Sans," Alphys said. "Some humans attacked us and they must have been new cause they didn't cause too much damage. He's recovering in his room, he'll be awake in a few."

"Who was this attacker?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alphys said.

"It was some blonde hair little punk," Undyne said. "Looked like you too, but we knew you were probably with Sans."

"That's my sister" I said gravely. "Her name is Gia. I never thought she would do something like this, but then again my mom would make her do it to honor the family. Since I'm not ever going to do that anytime soon."

"So you're mom did this to your sister?" Undyne asked.

"Unfortunately, my family except me is against monsters," I said. "The reason why I decided to stay here was because you guys accepted me from the moment you met me. No one has ever done that to me, not even my human friends."

Sans sighed and stared at me with kind eyes, I sat down on the couch and began to think.

"When I was little I wanted to run away," I said. "No one ever accepted me, I often asked to go to Mount Ebott. I wanted to find the entrance to the underground, I wanted to go away be forgot like I always am. No matter what I could never find it, I looked so hard and yet nothing."

I was on the verge of tears, this was rough to talk about.

"I've been invisible my entire life," I said choking on the words. "Even doing things to get me out in the public eye, but no one even saw me. They recognize others who seemed to have done the hard work, never once did I get the credit. No one appreciates what I do, I never get anything for what I do."

Sans came over and sat down next to me, he placed a gentle arm around me.

"I have felt the same way," Sans said. "No one ever seen me as more than just a bag of bones."

I laughed slightly, it felt good.

"Look, you'll be accepted here no matter what," Sans said. "Everyone here will accept you and respect you. We will recognize your hard work, no matter what we are here for you."

I smiled, and looked around everyone was staring at us with a kind glare. That was enough for me and I saw Frisk come down the stairs with Papyrus. Papyrus' normal quiet steps were filed with heavy stomps down the stairs and his face contorted into a painful grimace. I guess Gia did something horrible, Papyrus saw me and pined me down to the couch.

"I believe that you can be a good person human friend of Frisk," Papyrus howled at me. "Please try to be good."

It took both Undyne and Sans to get him off me, I sat up and rubbed the spots where he held onto me.

"Pap, its not her that did this," Sans said holding his brother back.

"Pap, she was with Sans the entire time," Undyne said actually looking like she was struggling to contain the skeleton.

"There's no way another human could look like her," Papyrus said.

"She has a sister," Sans said. "That wasn't her that attacked."

Papyrus calmed down and he looked at me with an apologetic stare. Papyrus sat down on the floor and shook his head.

"Sorry tiny friend of Frisk," Papyrus said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Papyrus," I said. "I understand, I never though Gia would attack anyone. I taught her how to be good, not to create violence, but I guess she didn't listen to me."

"It's okay," Sans said. "We should continue working on your magic."

"I dot want to for the day," I said walking up the stairs and into the shared room for me and Sans.

I locked the door and I sat on the floor against the door. I sat there for a while and I felt myself starting to tear up. After a while I heard a small knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Kertch," someone said.

"Kertch who?" I asked.

"Bless you," the person said. "Can you let me in please? You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

I opened the door and Sans was on the other side, he came in and closed the door. I went and sat down on the bed, Sans sat next to me.

"Sans, they are going to come after everyone," I said. "My mom is looking for me, she probably thinks that you guys took me. I'm just upset."

Sans wrapped his bone arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Shush, I got you," Sans said. "I'm not willing to make a promise, but I will for you. I promise that no harm will come to you, I'll make sure of that."

I nuzzled into his rib cage and I could see the soft glow of his soul through his shirt. Sans moved me back and pulled out his soul and then he made my show itself.

"I'm going to do something that whenever you are in danger I'll know," Sans said. "Are you willing to let me do it?"

"If that means no one else gets hurt yes please," I said.

Sans moved our souls closer to each other and the blue swirl twitched and Sans' soul gave a small amount to my soul. They both glowed and we're closer together, I stared in wonderment at the two souls.

"Good they both accepted it," Sans said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Our souls are bonded together," Sans said. "That means I'll know when you are in danger and you are technically mine."

I stared at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"It was the only way that I could protect you," Sans said. "Besides since you technically have a monster soul, it should be with another monster soul. I can't undo this you know."

"Oh," I said looking back at the souls. "I don't mind it though, I actually feel good about it."

"I should get you home," Sans said. "So they won't attack us again."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sans said.

Our souls returned to our bodies and Sans yawned and laid down. Why was he tired?

"I'm going to take a little cat nap before I take you back," Sans said.

"Alright you lazy bones," I said jokingly.

"Hey," Sans yawned.

"Hey is for horses," I said.

Sans let out a soft chuckle before he was softly snoring.

"I didn't think I could make puns before I met you," I said to myself.

Sans wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He nuzzled into my thigh and snores peacefully, I placed a gentle hand on his skull.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gia, did you manage to find your sister or that pesky skeleton," Mr. Knight asked.

"I did not find my sister, but that skeleton I found and he's mentally damaged," Gia said.

"Good, one less thing to take care of," Mr. Knight said. "Now that we have that taken care of find your sister she might be handy."

"I will make sure I find her," Gia said.

"Someone in our clan wants to ask her something," Mr. Knight said.

"I'm sure it's for the better," Gia said.

Gia walked out of the room and into Joan.

"How's my little girl?" Joan asked.

"I've never felt so alive," Gia responded. "Monsters now fear me, I have never seen them so scared in my entire life."

"I'm proud of you little one," Joan said. "Have you found Skye?"

"No, but we will find her," Gia said. "She wasn't with the skeleton or any of the monsters, but they might have her hidden."

"We'll find her," Joan said. "Even if we have to kill them to find her."

"I understand completely," Gia said.

"Good," Joan said.

Sam came walking down the hall up to the two women.

"How's my future son-in-law doing?" Joan asked.

"Waiting for my soon-to-be wife to come home," Sam said.

The "She'll be home soon," Joan said. "We will find her and bring her back even if we have to some monsters."

"I like that idea," Sam said. "Besides I have to go out and do something."

"I'm guessing tracking down Skye," Joan asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

Sam went out and began to walk around town.

* * *

I woke Sans up at least a half hour later, he slowly sat up and yawned opening his mouth and letting his cyan blue tongue hang out as he yawned.

"Didn't know you had a tongue bone man," I said.

"Don't be surprised about anything," Sans said. "Alright I'll take you home now, they are probably worried about you."

"I'm not sure if I want to go home," I said.

"That bad at home?" Sans asked.

"Honestly, it will go back to normal," I said. "I'll be forgotten and no one will see me as anyone but an invisible girl."

"I won't forget about you," Sans said nuzzling the side of my face.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked.

"This is what happens to a monster when they soul bond with someone," Sans said. "Trust me I'm not as cuddly when if I wasn't soul bonded with you."

"I beg to differ," I said.

"Oh really?" Sans said laying on his side looking up at me.

"Before this you literally wrapped your arm around me in your sleep," I said.

"That's only in my sleep," Sans said.

"Sans," I said.

"I guess I have to take you back huh?" Sans asked.

"I guess so," I said a little grave.

"I really don't want to," Sans said.

"I don't want to go back either, but I have to in order for them to not attack you," I said.

"Once everything settles down can you come back?" Sans asked.

"I will," I said holding the sides of his face.

Sans took my hand in his and pressed them into his face.

"I don't want you to go," Sans said. "I really don't."

""I'm doing this to protect you," I said. "I promise I'll be back."

Sans pulled me down to his level and held me close to him, he looked at me with black eye sockets.

"You should say your goodbyes to everyone," Sans said.

"Yeah," I said.

We got up and walked out of the room, the others were waiting downstairs.

"Skye, Sans, what have you two been doing?" Undyne asked.

"Something special," Sans said. "But she has something to say."

The attention was on me now.

"I'm going to head back home," I said. "It's to stop these attacks and to make sure that nothing else happens."

"Skye please," Frisk said running up to me and hugging me. "Don't go, everyone is so happy here."

"Heh little one, I have to," I said. "There's no telling what they could or might do. It's for everyone's protection."

Frisk was crying and held onto me tighter, I hugged them and Papyrus came over and pulled them off me.

"Will we see you again tiny human?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes," I said.

I gave everyone a hug before me and Sans left the house. Sans took my hand and we were standing in my neighborhood, Sans' eye sockets were black and he pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't forget me," I said.

"I don't think I'll be able to," Sans said. "If you need anything or if anything happens I will be able to feel it."

"I'll keep that in mind lazybones," I said.

"Heh," Sans laughed dryly.

Sans let me go and he made a grimace of pain, he fell forward his eye sockets drooping slightly.

"Skye," Sans said slurred.

A net was thrown over him and he tried to stand up, but some people came over and pulled the rope down and he was pinned to the ground. Sam came over to Sans and landed a sharp kick to his ribs. Sans gasped in pain and I felt his pain holding onto my ribs as well. Sam turned to me.

"Hello lovely," Sam said to me.

"Sam?" I asked surprised.

"Oh don't sound surprised that I saved you from the monster that kid napped you," Sam said. "We have some matters to discuss with your family along with mine."

Sans spat out some blood to the ground beside Sam's feet.

"You ignorant monster," Sam said to Sans landing a another kick to the ribs.

Sans coughed up some more blood and Sam seemed pleased with himself.

"Let's take you back to your home and we can discuss more," Sam said. "My men can take this monster away to our holding facility."

Sans was taken away in a truck and Sam took me back to my home. Gia and my mom greeted me with open arms, but they wouldn't understand anything if I told them.

"There's my daughter," my mom said. "Are you okay? Did those monsters hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I said flatly. "They did not harm me at all."

"Good cause I didn't want you to be recovering for you wedding," mom said.

"Wedding?" I asked.

"You are to marry Sam to hold our history strong," mom said.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"There's nothing you can do that can change this," mom said.

 _I beg to differ,_ I thought.

"Why don't you go to your room and we'll discuss more later on," mom said.

I went to my room and Sam tried to follow me, I turned to him.

"I am not yours and you are not mine," I snapped at him. "Do not follow me into my personal space."

"I'll respect your wishes sweetheart," Sam said.

I growled and went into my room, I locked the door. I didn't feel like myself without Sans near me. My family didn't care about what I thought and I'm expected to wed some asshole like Sam. No way, I am not doing that and never will.

A warm feeling came into my soul, I made it show itself and I saw Sans staring back at me. His light smile was enough for me, I smiled down at my soul.

"I'm always there for you," Sans said to me gently. "We are souly for each other."

I laughed a little and my soul went to back to normal. I sighed and returned my soul to my body.


	9. Chapter 9

Sans was laying on a table strapped down that had surgical supplies everywhere, a person came into the room.

"Oh a nice specimen," the person said.

Sans sighed and looked over at the doctor.

"Okay doc," Sans said. "Is this going to hurt?"

"Not the least bit my skeletal friend," the doctor said. "Maybe a smidge but what doesn't hurt?"

"Will I live?" Sans asked.

"Yes you will," the doctor said. "We are going to remove a little bit of bone and obtain some of your marrow."

Sans sighed and the doctor moved his arm to a holder. Sans winced as the doctor strapped it in too tight.

"Do not worry my skeletal friend," the doctor said. "I'll. Take. Good. Care. Of. You."

The doctor took out a bone saw and Sans knew he had to make a joke.

"That's a boneified bone saw you got there doc," Sans said knowing the doctor's intentions.

The doctor howled in laughter and sawed a half inch into his bone, Sans' blood dripped from the open wound. Sans had to clench his teeth in order to not scream out in pain. The doctor took some tweezers and stuck them into his wound and painfully pulled out some of marrow and removed some bone.

Sans was panting by the end of it all, he was in pain and he hoped that Skye did not feel the pain that was being created. He cried and tried to move within the restraints that they had him in.

"All done," the doctor said. "I'll go and deliver this and I'll be back to patch you up."

The doctor left and Sans made his soul to appear, he peered through and saw that Skye was asleep. But her left arm seemed to be scratched up and there was a little blood.

"I'm sorry baby bones," Sans said. "I'm so sorry."

Sans heard footsteps coming back and he put his soul back into his body. Coming into the room was Sam.

"Alright you boney freak why did you return Skye?" Sam hissed at Sans.

"I wouldn't get testy with me," Sans said. "I'm not in the mood and I don't have patience for someone like you."

Sam drew out a knife and dug it into Sans' open wound. Sans hissed in pain.

"Answer my question monster scum," Sam growled.

"She wanted to go home," Sans said. "It was to protect everyone that treated her with respect."

"You were a little close to her," Sam said digging the knife further into Sans' wound.

"You have no idea kid," Sans groaned trying not to show pain.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sam said.

"Fuck off," Sans hissed.

Sam smacked Sans across the face, Sans had to move his jaw in order to dull the pain.

"Be lucky we are only testing your bone and marrow so far," Sam said. "I'll bring Skye here to talk with you one final time before I have the honors of killing you."

"She hates you," Sans said. "I know she does, she told it to me. Calls you an asshole."

"Shut up you piece of shit," Sam said digging the knife deeper until a cracking sound was heard. "Count yourself lucky that I'm bringing Skye to talk with you."

Sam pulled out the knife and walked out, Sans stared up at the ceiling stars crossing into his line of sight.

"Count yourself lucky that I have a promise to Frisk," Sans said to himself. "If not you'd be dead where you stand."

* * *

I woke up to feeling a burning pain in my arm and the across my face. I pulled my soul out and saw Sans in pain, he had a wound on his arm. I heard a knock at the door and quickly put my soul back.

"We are going to pick out your dress" my mom said through the door. "And Sam has a gift for you after that."

I went over to the door and my mom seemed happy, she had a dress with her. I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" mom asked.

"I don't want to marry Sam," I said. "He only cares about himself and I don't like him."

"He's the only other one that is related to one of the seven magicians that are not family to us," mom said. "Suck it up and deal with it."

"You never understood me and you don't know me," I said closing the door and locking it.

"What about your dress?" mom asked.

"I don't care," I said.

"Alright, Sam will be over at three to bring you to your gift," mom said.

I slid down my door and hugged my knees.

"Baby bones, I love you," Sans' voice said.

That made me smile a little and felt the warm sensation in my soul.

"Stay strong for me, for us," Sans said.

"I'll try my lazybones," I said.

It was some time that passed and I heard a knock on my door.

"Who's there," I asked hoping that it was Sans.

"It's Sam can you let me in," Sam's voice said on the other side of the door.

"What's this gift my mom is speaking about?" I asked not willing to open the door.

"I was going to see if that monster would open up," Sam said. "He's hasn't slept and he hasn't eaten in the last twelve hours. He seemed comfortable with you and I had the idea."

"What are you looking for Sam?" I asked with a growl in my voice.

"Just why a monster would take what's mine," Sam said.

I opened the door, if I could see Sans then I could help him get out.

"Keep in mind I am not yours and I never will be," I growled to him.

"We aren't yet," Sam said.

"I'm never going to be even when we are forced into this," I said. "You're an asshole."

Sam stared at me as if Sans just said that to him. Is he expected it now.

"I'm taking you as a gift before we are to wed," Sam said. "Besides there's a gift while we are to wed."

"Great," I said.

Sam took me outside and we walked to a large facility, we walked in and down a long, dark hallway. Sans was held in the last stall when we walked to his cell, he slowly tried to rise to his feet, but he fell to the ground.

I went into his cell without a second thought and he looked up at me. He looked terrible and he started to cry a little.

"Shush," I said. "It's okay, I'm here and no one can hurt you. Just stay still and don't move a lot, I can even tell you're hurt."

"Interesting, its like this monster is your pet," Sam said. "Maybe we can make him a servant of ours when we are married."

"Married?" Sans asked.

"She is expected to marry me," Sam said.

"I never chose to be with him," I said to Sans.

I told him with my eyes that I wanted to be with him. Sans knew full well of who I wanted to be with and he smiled.

"What are you smiling about you boney freak?" Sam asked Sans a little annoyed.

"There are so many things you don't know about Skye," Sans said.

"You don't even know her," Sam said. "You are just a monster and she's a human. Skye visiting hours for you and him are now over."

"You said he hasn't eaten in twelve hours," I said. "Let me see if I can get him to eat something for his health."

Sam left and I turned to Sans who was trying to at least get to his hands and knees, I placed a hand on his spine.

"They did some horrible things to me," Sans hissed in pain. "The first thing that they did was they sawed into my arm to take out marrow and a little bone. It hurt so much."

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"The food here is disgusting," Sans said. "Besides I can't eat human food, it'll go through me."

Sam came back with a plate of what appeared to be throw up, Sans looked at it and turned away from it. Even I could sense that there was nothing in it that would be of use to Sans.

"I wouldn't eat that either," I said. "Can you get him something that at least looks edible and not like puke."

Sans sat up and leaned back on his legs wincing in pain.

"Can you also bring back some first aid please?" I asked as Sam walked out of the room.

Sam groaned in displeasure as he walked out. I made Sans lay back down and he laid there obviously tired from everything.

"They expect you to marry that asshole?" Sans asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I've known him since we were kids and he's literally obsessed with me, I don't like him and he's full of himself."

"He can never own you though," Sans said. "You belong to me."

Sans placed a hand on my leg and Sam walked back into the room. He handed me the food and first aid, I handed Sans the food and I carefully mixed some magic into it for him. Sans ate the food happily and I made him pull off his shirt and a couple of bandages around his arms and legs. The wounds were not treated or cleaned, there was dried blood around it and he seemed to wince a little.

"This might hurt a little," I said as I carefully started to clean his wounds.

Sans winced and I knew that he was hurt. Sam was watching I could feel his cold stare on my back.

"Why do you treat this monster like it's our equal?" Sam asked.

"Cause he treated me like one first," I said wrapping up the wounds on his arms.

His legs weren't too extensive, but I cleaned them up and rewrapped them. There were cuts along his ribs and spine, I carefully treated the and Sans growled in pain. I sighed and tried to be a little more sensitive with these bone.

I saw the faint glow of his soul through his ribs, Sans had really sensitive ribs and his painful groans were enough for me to stop and I wrapped they up. Sans stared at me, I knew he must have been tired. His eyes were dropping, he looked pitiful. His eyes were starting to close.

"I'll talk with you again," Sans said before his eyes closed.

I looked around his face and I saw a bruise of a hand print, someone smacked him with enough force to leave a bruise.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam, did you do this to him?" I asked. "Did you allow others to do this to him?"

"Why do you care about a stupid monster?" Sam asked. "He's nothing to us."

"We are suppose to make peace with them," I said. "You have to start somewhere, even if that means with a monster that's like him. So tell me did you do this to him?"

"Yeah so what," Sam said. "Doesn't matter, he'll live."

"He's hurt and those wounds would have been infected in a few days if I had not cleaned them," I growled. "I want him to come home with me."

"You can't be serious," Sam said.

"I am and there's nothing you can do," I said. "He's hurt and can't defend himself, so I'm going to help him recover."

"Your insane," Sam said.

"If You let me do this than I will marry you," I hissed.

I knew that if our marriage process was like monsters. He couldn't legally marry me, Sam and I took Sans' arms and put them over my shoulders.

"Where are you going to put him?" Sam asked.

"My responsibility, he's going in my room," I said.

Sam stared at me with a glare and I glared back at him. We got home and I brought Sans into my room without the help of Sam. I laid Sans down and covered him with a blanket.

"I'm sorry Sans," I said. "But I was protecting you from the wrath of Sam."

I placed a hand over his hand, Sans laid not moving only his snoring was letting me know he was still alive.

"Sometimes you have to do some things to protect the ones you love," I whispered to him.

Sans stirred and opened his eyes, he seemed a little drugged.

"Please don't do this just for my sake baby bones," Sans said. "Please."

"The last thing I want is for you to get hurt," I said. "I'm sorry Sans."

"Are you really going to look after me?" Sans asked.

"We are soulmated after all," I said.

Sans relaxed more into the bed, he sighed and I could hear his bones creak painfully. My mom came into the room.

"Is this the monster that was captured for your kidnapping?" my mom asked.

"He's not really a bad person," I said. "He actually was returning me home."

"I don't believe it," mom said.

Sans sat up grimacing and holding his ribs in pain. He looked up at her.

"I was returning her home ma'am," Sans said. "I mean no harm to her or anyone else. If you think a monster took her, I'm not the one. I'm the weakest monster out there."

 _That's only how you make yourself out to be_ , I thought.

Mom approach him and Sans had to leaned against the bed frame to prevent a lot of pain. Mom sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's your name?" mom asked.

"Sans," Sans said. "Yours?"

"Joan," mom said. "I'm sorry what happened in the past."

"No hard feelings," Sans said. "Doesn't bother me, live and let go you know?"

"Yeah," mom said. "You do realize that Skye is to marry another human soon right?"

"I know," Sans said. "But she really can't, she belongs to someone else. She's bonded with someone."

"What are you trying to say?" mom asked.

Sans pulled out his soul and mine, mom stared as our two souls embraced each other. Sans adjusted himself and I fixed the pillow behind him.

"Why?" mom asked.

"Cause I approved it," I said. "Please don't tell anyone, Sans is already hurt and he's been through a lot. If Sam finds out he will kill him and Sans has a brother and a couple other people to look after back home. This is private and you are the only other one that knows."

"Do any of the monsters know?" mom asked.

"No," Sans said. "None of them, not even Frisk."

"Skye, you knew you had to marry him, you agreed to him before you disappeared," mom said.

"I never agreed to him," I said. "I've always thought he was cruel, you didn't see what he did to Sans when he was first caught."

"What did he do?" mom asked.

I removed the bandage from around Sans' ribs and showed her the bruises and cuts along his ribs. Mom gasped and covered her mouth, she reached over and looked over his ribs.

"Oh dear god," mom gasped.

Mom grabbed ahold of Sans' ribs, Sans hissed in pain and doubled over holding his ribs.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow," Sans hissed.

"Sorry," mom said backing off.

There was some blood on her hand.

"You bleed?" mom asked.

"If you mean the red stuff that comes out from my bones, yes I do," Sans said holding onto his ribs.

I made Sans lean back again and I found a used towel on my floor, I used it to wipe of his white bones from the red liquid. Sans' eyes closed and I rewrapped the wounds and covered him with the blanket, Sans snored lightly.

"You two are bonded by your souls?" mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why did you agree?" mom asked.

"He understood me," I said. "When we first met, he was so open and welcoming. He saw me instead of ignoring me like everyone else, he thought I was special and unique. I thought I'd let him in and talk to me, he was so kind, so accepting of me. I've been invisible my entire life and I final met someone who saw me for who I am."

"If this is what you want," mom said. "I'll accept it, but how are you going to call off the wedding?"

"I don't know," I said. "But somehow, I have to figure it out and do it while protecting Sans."

"Sam will kill him if he found out," mom said.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"In two days," mom said.

"That gives me enough time," I said.

"Are you sure?" mom asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Your soul is white," mom said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why is that?" mom asked.

"That's a secret that only Sans and I know about," I said. "Personal reasons."

"I am your mother," mom said.

"Maybe I'm not your daughter," I said. "I'm nothing like you and when I do try to connect you blow me off. You know something too, don't you?"

"I took a monster's soul to save my daughter, Skye you were going to die, your soul was weak you wouldn't have made it past your first birthday," mom said. "I took a soul from a monster, when it entered your body it changed from monster to human and mixed with your soul. The magic was dimmed and you could not sense it. You were a magician like our ancestors, but you were reserved and unlike your sister you were always wanting to visit someone, Sans. You knew him before you actually met him, so when I found him hiding with his younger brother I over reacted and I shoved determination into one of his eyes."

"Where did you get this soul?" I asked.

"From a skeleton monster that was called Corsiva," mom said. "She was an old friend, protected me when we were against each other. So when she was on her death bed, she gave me her soul telling me to give it to you. I did not kill her, someone else did."

"So I'm a mix," I said.

"Our wedding is not the same as a monster wedding," mom said. "Put a ring on each other and say some vows and 'I do' and its official."

"Interesting," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look I should have told you sooner," mom said. "Sam made me and Gia join an organization that is completely against monsters, mainly Sans. Sam has been trying for weeks to kill him. Determination injections, jumping him, and trying to murder him any way he can."

"That's why he insulted him when Sans was trapped," I said. "He didn't give anything that Sans could actually eat, he didn't want to help me actually treat and clean Sans wounds."

"Sans is your soulmate, when he said he was bringing you home, I believe him," mom said. "Gia, is not in her right state of mind, something is wrong with her and I don't know what to do."

"Chara," Sans mumbled his left eye socket glowing blue.

Sans' eyes opened and he jumped back and smacked the wall.

"Whoa, whoa," I said taking his hand and making him look at me. "No one is here to hurt you, I made a promise and I'm not willing to break it."

Sans' breathing calmed down and he relaxed again, I hugged him and he cried.

"Shush," I said. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Skye," Sans said. "I can't watch you be force to marry that asshole. I can't. But with your sister acting insane and everything, I'm lost."

"I'm here," I said. "That's never going to change. I am always there for you."

Sans clung to me, not willing to let me go in fear of loosing me.

"Alright, I should check up on Gia," mom said. "She's acting strange like I said."

Mom got up and left, Sans held onto me and Sam came into the room. I blocked his view of our souls, Sans held me closer to him.

"Let her go you monster," Sam growled. "She belongs to me and me alone."

Sans remained silent, Sam pulled me away and our souls quickly went into our bodies unseen.

"Don't act like you can ever love a human," Sam said. "You are a filthy freak that doesn't deserve a girl like Skye."

I pulled myself away from Sam and turned to him.

"Who says that I can't love him," I snapped. "I don't belong to you and never will I."

"I moved the wedding and we are getting married tomorrow," Sam said. "There is nothing you can do about it."

Sam stormed off and I turned to Sans, his eye sockets black with anger.

"Sans, calm down," I said.

Sans took in a deep breath and his pupils returned.

"Do you think you could figure something out?" Sans asked.

"More than likely," I said.

Gia stood in the doorway and pinned Sans down to the bed, Sans being weak couldn't really defend himself and Gia held a knife to his neck. I grabbed her and pulled her off Sans, something was off, she wouldn't attack someone so openly.

"Skye, let me kill this monster," Gia said. "He's a danger to our society."

"I'm not going to let you do that," I said.

Gia turned on me and I held onto her arms and tried to force her back. She wouldn't stop trying to attack me.

"Gia, don't do this," I said. "If you do you're really not going to like what comes next."

Gia gave me a crazed smile and ran away, I almost fell to the floor, but caught myself. Mom came into the room and saw my frightened look.

"Where did she go?" mom asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But apparently Sam move the wedding to tomorrow."

"This is ridiculous," mom said.

"Hey Skye could I use your phone?" Sans asked.

"Sure, why?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"Calling a few friends," Sans said taking the phone.

He dialed a phone number.

"Hello this is Toriel," a voice said through the phone.

"Hey Tori, can you bring everyone?" Sans asked.

"Why?" Toriel asked. "And where have you been Papyrus has been worried."

"Just come and I'll explain everything," Sans said.

Sans hung up the phone and mom stared at him.

"What are you doing?" mom asked.

"Reinforcements," Sans said. "Plus you should meet some other monsters besides me."

There was a knock on the door and the rest of the monster came into my home.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Tiny human," Papyrus said. "Sans."

"Sup little bro," Sans said.

Mom looked at the two skeletons.

"He's the younger one?" mom asked pointing at Papyrus.

"Don't judge on my size," Sans said.

Sans moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, he wobbled a little started to fall forward. I managed to catch him in time and we walked to the others where they greeted us openly. Papyrus pulled us into a hug and Frisk hugged us gently.

"Sans your clothes are in bad shape," Toriel said. "Do you want me to bring you some clean ones?"

"Yeah," Sans said. "Thanks Tori."

"No problem," Toriel said. "What's there that you want to talk about?"

Sans pulled out his and mine soul, our souls embraced each other and everyone looked so happy, but Frisk was confused.

"They're soul bonded my child," Toriel said. "When were you two going to tell everyone?"

"When things calmed down," I said.

"Wait does that mean Skye is?" Papyrus started.

"Yes, she's your sister-in-law," Sans said. "In a way."

"Nyeh heh heh, that's great," Papyrus said. "The Great Papyrus has a sister now."

"Sans does that mean she's my daunt?" Frisk asked.

Sans laughed a little.

"If I'm your dunkle, she's you daunt," Sans said bending to Frisk's level.

"Dunkle?" I asked.

"They didn't know whether to call me dad or uncle," Sans said. "So they combined it and dunkle was formed."

"I guess I am you daunt," I said to Frisk.

Frisk smiled like they haven't before, they hugged us and we hugged them back.

"I'm so happy," Frisk said. "I can't wait to see your wedding for real."

"About that," I said. "We have a problem, a person made my mom think that I was to marry him. I never agreed to him cause he's an asshole."

"What are you going to do human?" Papyrus asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I want you guys to be there for us, I have no idea what Sam is planning and he's unpredictable at the most."

"So what are we going to do?" Toriel asked.

"I have a plan but most of you might not follow along with it," I said.

"What is it?" Toriel asked.

"Stay at my house and then if something goes wrong I'll make a phone call," I said. "We all need our rest if something happens. Just find a place to sleep, it can't be that hard. If you want a room, my mom can help you find one."

They went off and I brought Sans back into my room, Frisk followed us into the room as well.

"Frisk?" I asked.

"I want to stay with you two," Frisk said.

"Frisk, Sans is hurt and if something happens where his magic gets out of hand, I don't want you to be hurt," I said.

"He's in control of his magic," Frisk said. "That's why he's training you in magic."

I stared at them and they stared back at me.

"You know something about my past," I said. "Spill it kiddo."

"You're one of Chara's distant relatives, so am I," Frisk said. "You're sister might be possessed by Chara, cause when she saw me, she freaked out and ran off."

Sans was now interested.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Sans asked.

"I wasn't sure until I entered here," Frisk said. "Skye, we're related."

"Awesome," I said. "Alright, let's get to bed, we all have a big day tomorrow."

I set up an area with an air mattress for Frisk and Sans got settled in my bed. I nuzzled into him and I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam waited outside for the monster and Skye to fall asleep. When they did, he snuck into the room and dragged Sans out of the bed carefully and made sure not to wake his sleep bride. He injected the monster with a sleeping drug and that would keep him knocked out until the wedding tomorrow, where he will kill Sans in front of Skye as a wedding gift for his new bride. Sans woke up slightly enough to see the trouble maker.

"You're going to be dust tomorrow," Sam said with a slight growl to Sans.

Sans glared up at Sam with displeasure.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quite painful for you," Sam said.

Sam threw Sans over his shoulder and disappeared out the window.

* * *

I woke up and Sans wasn't around me, I looked around and Frisk was still on the air mattress. I got up and mom greeted me.

"Are you ready for your fake wedding?" mom asked.

"Where's Sans?" I asked.

"I have no clue," mom said.

"I really wish that my skeleton was here," I said.

"Come on, he's out somewhere," mom said. "Let's get you ready."

"Mom, we have a distant relative here," I said.

"Is it that little human?" mom asked.

"Yes, their name is Frisk," I said. "They don't identify as any gender, nor have they specify it."

"Well they are welcomed here," mom said with a smile.

Mom brought me into the room and we put the dress on me, a white dress that seemed like me. I figured the lace on the top of the dress, I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I don't deserve this," I said.

"Yes, you do, but not with an asshole like Sam," mom said. "Sans, you deserve to be with. He respects you and treats you as an equal not like Sam who treats you like you're some kind of animal."

"Thanks mom," I said.

"You like Sans?" I asked.

"Even though he's a monster, he's better than Sam in a lot of ways," mom said. "If being with a monster means that you aren't treated like an object than fine. You deserve that."

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Not a problem," mom said.

Frisk woke up and saw me in my state.

"Skye, you look so pretty," Frisk said.

"Thanks kid," I said.

"Where's Sans?" Frisk asked.

"We have no idea," I said. "I'm worried too Frisk, but he'll show up sometime."

"I have a feeling for the worst," Frisk said.

* * *

Sans was tied down in a chair, cuts and bruises lined his skull and his arms were damaged. Two people from the shadows came towards the skeleton, he hissed towards them and the girl landed a punch in his gut.

"Sans, you should know not to disrespect us by now," Sam said. "We're just getting up prepared for later today."

"What are you planning on doing you sick bastard," Sans growled.

"I've been wondering why you haven't attacked me or any human that cause you harm," Sam said. "Care to elaborate?"

"I made a promise to someone close to me," Sans said. "I'm not going to say who."

Sam pulled out a knife and dragged the edge lightly across Sans' face. Sans hissed out feeling the blood drip down his skull, he knew that Sam was going to torture him.

"Tell me you freak," Sam growled.

Sans growled at him with his left eye glowing.

"We know you can't attack us without moving your arms," Sam said cocky.

Two gaster blasters appeared and began to fire beams at the humans, Sam used the hilt of his knife to knock the monster out.

"Alright, he's out cold," Sam said. "He won't be bothering us anytime soon when we move him now."

The other nodded and the two drug him to the back of a truck and threw him into the back.

* * *

I had to walk down the isle, I didn't want to. But I had to and I felt horrible, I saw being held against his will was Sans in a corner. Sam stared at me like he just won a prize, I stood in front of him.

"There's my princess," Sam said.

"I'm not yours," I said almost to a growl.

"Now, now, you will be," Sam said.

Two guys had to hold Sans as he glared at Sam with his left eye glowing cyan. To say the least he was pissed.

"Let's get this over with so I can give you the second gift," Sam said.

The priest walked onto the platform behind us and he looked at me.

"You don't want to do this," the priest said.

"Yes she does," Sam said.

"I'm not continuing until she has her consent," the priest said.

Sam growled and dragged Sans out from the shadows, his men threw him roughly onto the floor.

"Say so or else this monster will die," Sam said.

Sans stared up at me pleading for me not to.

"I will," I said.

"Stop protecting me baby bones," Sans said. "Please don't do this."

Sam landed a rough kick to Sans ribs and I heard them start to crack. Sans gasped out in pain, he cough up some blood.

"Stop it," I growled to Sam.

"Why do you care about this monster?" Sam asked. "Why do you care about him? He has killed more humans in his days than you can even imagine."

"He accepted me," I said. "You don't. You never have."

Sam pulled out a gun and held it towards Sans, who was struggling in the restraints.

"I will kill him right now," Sam said.

Sans let out a horrid growl and he body changed into a dragon skeleton. Sam held the gun to him and Sans raised a clawed paw. Sam pulled the trigger and Sans pinned Sam down. Sans opened his mouth and something blue was building up.

"SANS, DON'T!" I said.

Sans stopped and looked at me.

"Please don't," I said. "I know he's cruel and mean, but please it's not right."

Sans let Sam up and Sans moved over to me and he nuzzled into me. Sans then roared out in pain and I saw through his ribs Sam digging a knife into his spine.

I ran behind Sans carefully and pulled Sam off with my new found magic. I threw him away from Sans who changed back and laid on the ground unmoving. I went over to Sans and I lifted his head into my lap, he was hurt bad.

"I'm sorry," Sans gasped. "I'm so, so sorry. I should have controlled my anger better."

"Sans," I said.

I pulled the knife from his back and only blood dropped out of his wound.

"I'm not going to last long," Sans said.

I looked down at his legs and saw dust coming from his legs.

"I won't let you die," I said.

I removed my soul from my body and placed it close to him, his came out cracked and falling apart. His eye sockets starting to close.

"No," I said. "No please."

"I love you," Sans said eye sockets fully closed.

I forced my magic to work again trying to get him revived.

"I'm not giving up this easy," I said.

Some white dust came from my soul and entered his, I could feel my blood drip from my nose. Soon, I was tired and I collapsed blacked out.


End file.
